Stanley Dawkins
Stanley Dawkins (Tim Wylton) is Janet's caring father. Biography Early life Stanley was born sometime in the 1940s, the exact year is unknown as he is said to be 61 in Series 2, but 66 in Series 4. He participated in the National Service, possibly conscription. (Puttin' on the Writs) He met Ella at a Young Conservatives Table Tennis evening, and they later married. In the middle of their Honeymoon they had a row and Ella left a few days early. (A Day to Remember) Despite this, they hate each other throughout all of their marriage, though they presumably had the least bit of love between each other. Despite the fact they usually despised each other, they had one child, Janet Dawkins, in 1971. On Janet's sixth birthday, Stanley bought candles that kept relighting themselves, this caused a fire that Stanley tried desperately to put out. Ella and Stanley had a bit of a row after that and he stayed in a hotel for a few days. (A Day to Remember) Series 1 Stanley does not appear in the first episode. After George becomes Janet's boyfriend, he decides that he will might her parents. Ella and Stanley come to have dinner with them. Stanley kiss Janet and gives her a bouqet of flowers, asking Ella who's the filmstar that looks even more beautiful than her, Ella says that if he ever took her to the Cinema she'd know. He is very overprotective, saying that if George ever mistreats Janet he'll soon fix his wagon. When Stanley offers his hand, George accidently grabs it too hard. Causing Stanley to squirm in pain, which George copies as he isn't well acquainted with Human culture. (Guess Who's Coming To Lunch?) Series 2 In the run up to Christmas, Stanley is in the Health Centre acting as Santa for the day as part of Piers' idea to bring festive joy into poor, sick little children's lives. (Christmas) Series 3 After an arguement, Stanley suddenly goes missing, having ran away. Ella comes to Janet asking if he's here, she explains the situation to her, fearing he could be anywhere. Janet asks Ella if she upset him, Ella denies this, saying how could she have upset him if they haven't been speaking since last tuesday. Janet deduces that she did upset him, Ella confesses that words were exchanged, but she complains that he's been under her feet every since he retired, on her sofa, walking dust into her carpet, yelling out the answers on Countdown. Janet tells her not to worry, saying he'll come back when he's hungry. Ella isn't so sure, saying that he's a rotarian and has no survival skills. Janet asks where could he have gone, Ella says that he can't have gone far as he only took one blazer with him. Janet guesses that he's probably just trying to teach her lesson, while George inappropriately says he might be dead. Ella leaves at the same time a deliveryman delivers a pizza to Stanley, who is staying in Tyler's flat, Janet is present when Ella catches him. Janet notes to George that Ella's shouting at Stanley through a locked door and he's shouting about how he should have never married her in the first place, she remarks that if they threw in a tree it would be just like Christmas. George later comes to visit Tyler in his flat, asking why he's abducted Mr. Dawkins, Stanley then walks in saying that he hasn't been abducted and he's here by his own free will. George never knew he had one, Stanley says he has shows the proof. He is given a brandy by Tyler and sits on the sofa with him, asking if it's alright if he puts his feet up on the table, Tyler says he'd be offended if he didn't. Stanley rests his feet and remarks that "this is the life", he tells Tyler that he hasn't had this much fun since the National service. Tyler goes to refresh his bedside donuts as Stanley says he's too kind. Stanley tells George that Tyler lets him tred mud through the kitchen, leave the toilet seat up and warm his underpants on the toaster, he says that this place is "heaven on Earth". George can see that but he tells Stanley that Ella is really upset. Stanley says she should have thought about that before she thrown him out, he says he's a reasonable man, saying all he needs is a hot meal a clean shirt and the occasional tickle on the tummy. When Stanley stops George from doing the latter, he explains that when he walked out he came here and thought he'd stay with George and Janet for a couple of days to make a point, but they were out. Tyler arrives announcing that dinner's on, he tells Stanley he still needs to make his bed up, asking if he prefers sheets, duvet or forcefield. Stanley explains that Tyler saw him on the doorstep and offered him a room. Tyler tells George they're out for a night on the tiles later on, after Tyler takes Sammy the Scorpion off George's leg, George asks Stanley if he's sure he won't go back home, Stanley says ("not til that woman apologises"). Stanley asks Tyler if he may have his bath now, Tyler says of course, saying that ("my bathroom is your bathroom"). He tells Stanley that if he wants a clean towel, ask Lord Bartlebus, explaining that he's invisible and he lives in the air cupboard, Stanley gives a little chuckle and leaves. Tyler tells George it's non-stop entertaining guests, George asks him if he's told him he's Thermoman, Tyler assures him he hasn't, saying that he doesn't want him to think he's a loony or anything. George later tells Janet about Stanley, saying he's having a great time and he thinks Tyler might adopt him. Janet says it's awful but George says it depends on how you look at it, saying he's never seen Tyler so happy. Explaining that he doesn't get many visitors, not since he held that Jehovah's Witness hostage for three months, and Stanley is so content and relaxed. Janet explains that he's not meant to be content and relaxed as he's married, she wonders what will happen if they split up, fearing it will be a nightmare. She suggests that Ella will move to Eastbourne and get a Cat and get addicted to Tesco's homebrand cherry, and Stanley will start going to stringfellows, George says that divorce will make them interesting. Janet feels more calm about the situation, saying they just have to wait, saying that Stanley won't stay there long as he's living with the man who thinks Elvis is stalking him. George isn't too sure, saying that he hasn't seen Stanley this happy since Ella had laryngitis, he says that right now Stanley is a very very happy man. Meanwhile, Tyler and Stanley are on the roof, Stanley finds out what Tyler means by night on the tiles. Tyler gives him a pair of binoculars telling him to take the Gamma Quadrant and he'll take Delta, saying the last one to see the mothership buys the chips. Ella soon decides to apologise to Stanley she goes to Janet as she needs some moral support. Janet opens the door and tells Ella that she doesn't need her here, Ella says that she does as she's not used to apologising to people, and she hasn't shown Stanley a sign of weakness since Decimalisation. Ella goes in and tells Stanley to ("stop being a bloody idiot and get in the car"). Janet tells Stanley that Ella meant to say that she apologises, Ella tries to apologise but struggles, she gives up and says she can't do it, she says why should she apologise to him when he's been acting like a lunatic. That remark shocks Stanley, who says she dresses up to watch Songs of Praise, Ella says her mother was right about him, she said he'd go bald. Stanley sees its getting personal and says he faked it when he said her lemon-meringue pie and said it tasted orgasmic. Janet tells Stanley that he's being ridiculous, saying he's living with the man who keeps Tarantulas. Ella decides she isn't staying here a moment longer and asks Stanley if he's coming home with her or not. Stanley says he won't until he gets an apology, Ella says thats fine saying that she just hopes Tyler can service all his needs. Stanley says he can, his tv gets the sports channel. Tyler reveals that he's planning a summer of outdoor events, this weekend they're hunting for cropcircles but this is the first Stanley has heard of it. Tyler explains that it's very scientific, he takes lots of photographic equipment, leave Stanley in the middle of the cropcircles, and when the aliens land to give him an anal probe, he gets the pictures. Stanley, now put off over his friendship with Tyler, says he'll be waiting in the car. This doesn't last, Stanley has another "spat" with Ella, moving into George and Janet's this time. This is made apparent to George when he goes to bed and asks Janet "fancy playing the Duchess and the Chauffeur", meeting Stanley's reply ("No i bloody don't."). Janet arrives and tells George they're in the other room, George asks Stanley if he's had another spat with Ella, Stanley affirms this and says he's not going home until she apologises. George gets up and tells Janet to get Tyler's scorpion, saying they need to visit Ella. (Puttin' on the Writs) When journalist Kevin Trench finds Thermoman in Janet's flat, he makes a story in the papers, saying that Janet is having an affair with Thermoman, not knowing George and Thermoman are the same person. When Thermoman accidently reveals he's Ollie's father while trying to mend the situation, Ella and Stanley arrive to congratulate her saying they are so proud. This shocks Janet, Stanley says well done to her, saying he knew eventually she'd make something with her life. Janet is shocked at Ella's excitement, saying she thought she believed in the sanctity of marriage, Ella tells her that if there was a Superhero standing in front of her right now she'd throw herself straight at him. Janet asks Stanley his view, Stanley mistakenly says he wouldn't throw himself at a superhero, not that way. Janet explains that she meant how would he feel if Ella went off with a superhero, he says he'd be thrilled, adding that he'd be thrilled if she went off with anyone. Ella shows the divorce papers for Janet and George to sign while Stanley shows the seatting plan for Janet's wedding to Thermoman. When Janet refuses to divorce George, Ella says she's got to for Ollie's sake as he needs his father. George says he is his father though Ella says Thermoman is the father, saying that it says so in the papers. When Janet asks if they believe everything they read in the papers, Stanley says they do as it is The Daily Mail. Ella asks if Janet's saying Thermoman isn't the father, Janet simply says that George is the father. This dissapoints Ella, Stanley says that he better cancel the caterers. (Shock, Horror!) When Janet finds that it's nearly impossible for George to get jealous, she fears he's taking her for granted. George decides to act jealous. Ella and Stanley arrive where Ella asks what she's going to wear for Piers' wedding, Stanley tells her to wear what she wore at Janet's wedding. When Stanley hugs Janet, George pretends to be jealous and tells him to get his "filthy hands" off his wife. George gets jealous for real when Arnie shares a piece of cake with Janet, he walks on the streets of Northolt wearing a basket on his head because he's literally turned green. Ella sees him while in the car with Stanley, wondering if that's him, Stanley asks how should he know as he's got a basket on his head. (Little Green Man) Series 4 )]] When Stanley, Ella and Mrs. Raven, are infected by George's Ultronian Virus, he cures them by giving them Ultronian antibodies via a kiss. This gives superpowers to all three, Stanley becomes Faldoman, while Ella becomes Dorothy Perkins. Series 5 Series 6 Personality His relationship with his wife Ella is tempestuous, getting off on a bad start from literally day one, as they argued on their honeymoon and spent the night apart. Despite his dislike of them, George repeatedly attempts to get his parents-in-law to like him. Janet, on the other hand, holds a deep grudge against them, most likely due to their overbearing, controlling ways and their repeated abuse of George. Stanley and Ella find each other more attractive when they're both intoxicated, as revealed in series six episode seven, ''Top of the Table. This might explain how Janet is conceived to a married couple like Ella and Stanley (the kind that find each other irritating and only attractive to each other when alcohol is in their system). Trivia *Stanley appears in all episodes except for the first. Category:Characters